O Pior Dia de Sua Vida
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Newt Scamander é expulso da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Quando se vai encontrar com sua namorada na Torre de Astronomia, ela lhe faz uma revelação dolorosa, que mudará sua vida, para sempre.


**Titulo:** O Pior Dia de Sua Vida | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** **Newt Scamander/Leta Lestrange** | **Gênero:** Angst | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português

 **Sinopse:** Newt Scamander é expulso da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Quando se vai encontrar com sua namorada na Torre de Astronomia, ela lhe faz uma revelação dolorosa, que mudará sua vida, para sempre.

 **Notas** **da Autora:**

(1) Fanfic de "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam", pertencente ao universo de Harry Potter.

(2) Minha primeira fanfic com esse casal.

 **Uma Boa Leitura a Todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 ** _"Vamos recuperar minhas criaturas antes que se machuquem. Elas estão atualmente em terreno alheio, rodeadas por milhões das mais ferozes criaturas do planeta….humanos." – Newt Scamander_**

 **-X-**

 **O PIOR DIA DE SUA VIDA**

Um jovem de dezessete anos, de belos cabelos castanhos reluzentes e olhos azuis, com o uniforme de Hufflepuff, corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts, em direção à Torre de Astronomia. Os retratos se escondiam, temerosos, à sua passagem. Todos o temiam pelo que ele tinha feito, mas não tinha sido sua culpa. A criatura que ele tinha encontrado na floresta, um Jarvey (1), só tinha atacado aquele aluno em sua defesa, por medo. Seu colega o tinha encontrado vagueando à beira da Floresta Proibida e, movido pela curiosidade, se tinha aproximado demasiado. Seu grito de dor tinha ecoado pelo castelo e todos acorreram para ver o ocorrido.

Encontraram o garoto do quarto ano deitado na terra, inconsciente, suas roupas rasgadas na zona do peito e ensanguentadas, pingando ao longo do corpo, escorrendo até à grama verde, pintando-a de vermelho. A criatura estava a seu lado, em modo de ataque. Newton só teve tempo de se colocar entre ele e seus professores, que empunhavam suas varinhas, prontos para o machucar e gritar para que fugisse, antes de ser desarmado. Os momentos seguintes foram de gritos aterrados, enquanto o Jarvey escapava para dentro da floresta. O aluno foi levado para a enfermaria e Newt foi arrastado para a sala do Diretor, onde passou as próximas horas, seu futuro sendo decidido.

Houve terríveis discussões e a maioria deles, por fim, se decidiram por sua expulsão, por colocar a vida de um aluno em perigo. Exceto seu professor de Transfiguração, Albus Dumbledore, que se opôs veementemente, dizendo que o considerava um aluno excepcional e que um castigo era suficiente, tal como proibir suas visitas a Hogsmeade, mas suas palavras não tinham resolvido nada. Era de noite quando ele saiu da sala do Diretor, e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha. Seu rosto estava mesclado entre tristeza e preocupação. Era simplesmente injusto, mal teve tempo para se defender! Eles simplesmente decidiram que tinha desrespeitado várias regras da escola, trazendo uma criatura uma criatura perigosa para seus terrenos, o que era mentira. O Jarvey só seguiu seus instintos, não teve culpa. Decidiu não ir para o Salão Principal, para não encontrar seus colegas que, de certeza, estariam falando dele. Foi para seu dormitório para preparar seus malões. Os elfos domésticos o receberam bem, como sempre. Se deliciou com um fantástico Pudim de Arroz e suco de abóbora. Comeu devagar, sentindo cada sabor como se fosse a ultima vez que comesse. O que era quase verdade. A partir de amanhã não estaria ali, não comeria mais daquela comida maravilhosa. Agradeceu o maravilhoso jantar e saiu. Encontrou o Salão Comunal e entrou, vendo que estava deserto. Olhou em redor, memorizando cada pedacinho daquele lugar. Iria sentir falta daquele sítio, do convívio com seus colegas, das aulas. De Hogwarts. Lentamente, caminhou em direção ao seu dormitório. Entrou, e suspirou. Com a mão, tocou na parede e fechou os olhos, pensando no que iria fazer de sua vida. Eu queria ter demasiado Hogwarts, se formado, e procurar criaturas mágicas por todo o mundo, para escrever um livro sobre eles. As criaturas tinham ser protegidas, bem cuidadas, não machucadas. Humanos atacavam criaturas e eles revidavam, criando um ciclo vicioso de ameaças. Se dirigiu para sua cama e retirou seu malão. Pegou em sua varinha e, com um aceno suave, todos seus objetos pessoais entraram cuidadosamente no malão. Fechou e se sentou na cama. Tocou com a mão em seu travesseiro, sentindo sua maciez. Se sentia perdido. Sem aviso, uma coruja de penugem negra entrou pelo dormitório e pousou em cima da cama. Esticou a pata e Newt pegou no pergaminho que ela trazia. A coruja levantou voo, saindo pela janela, e ele desenrolou. Em uma caligrafia bonita e delicada, estava escrito:

 _"Newt, preciso de conversar com você. É urgente! Torre de Astronomia depois do jantar. LL"_

Ele sorriu, se levantando. Sua namorada queria se encontrar com ele. Precisava de lhe explicar que o Jarvey não era perigoso, que não machucava ninguém, a não ser que fosse pressionado. Saiu do dormitório em direção à Torre de Astronomia. Teve o cuidado de andar devagar, para não ser apanhado pelo zelador. Como tinha acontecido anteriormente, os retratos se esconderam à sua passagem. Quando escutava vozes, se escondia e só saía de seu esconderijo quando sentia que já se tinham afastado. Voltava a caminhar silenciosamente e, quando chegou à Torre, viu uma figura feminina de costas, observando a noite. Seu cabelo liso e curto, de cor negra, era banhado pela luz do luar. Suas belas formas esguias eram tapadas pelo uniforme: uma saia de xadrez até aos joelhos e um casaco negro, que lhe ia até aos quadris. Tinha enrolado no pescoço um cachecol verde e prateado.

– Leta. – Falou Newt, sua voz ecoando pelo local, e ela se virou. A lua refletia em sua pele negra como chocolate, e seus olhos castanhos eram frios e calculistas. O símbolo de Slytherin estava bordado em seu uniforme, mesmo em cima do coração.

– Newton. – Disse ela, friamente. Ele se aproximou dela, pronto para a beijar, mas ela se desviou dele. Newt a observou, confuso, e ela disse, com nojo em sua voz:

– Você é um idiota. – Uma pontada de dor atravessou seu peito e ele sussurrou, em choque:

– Leta…

– Como você pode esconder em Hogwarts uma criatura nojenta e estúpida? – Perguntou ela, sem elevar sua voz – Uma criatura irracional…

– Ellacott não é um idiota! – Interrompeu ele, revoltado com aquelas palavras – E estudei seus comportamentos, suas atitudes em determinadas situações, durante meses, e posso assegurar que ele é uma criatura muito inteligente!

– Se ele fosse _tão_ inteligente, não me teria seguido. Embora o tenha persuadido com um gnomo. – Revelou ela e Newt paralisou, as peças encaixando ao pouco em sua mente. O Jarvey tinha sido trazido para fora dos terrenos protegidos da Floresta Proibida por Leta! Com voz dolorida, perguntou, querendo saber:

– Porquê, Leta? Porque você fez isso comigo? Porquê?

– Porque, Scamander, - Justificou ela – Você é um idiota, pé no saco, que não tem perspetiva nenhuma de um futuro brilhante. Você não me serve para nada! E eu estou farta de ter você atrás de mim. Nosso compromisso terminou!

Newt deu um passo para trás, chocado com a revelação dela. Leta avançou para ele, seu porte sempre altivo, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– _Até nunca, Scamander._ – E saiu da Torre de Astronomia. Newt escutou seus passos se afastando aos poucos, e tombou de joelhos no chão frio. Colocou as mãos no rosto e chorou. Tinha perdido tudo. Hogwarts era sua segunda casa, e não poderia mais ficar ali. Sua namorada tinha tramado contra ele, e não sabia o que fazer de sua vida. Seu maior desejo era se tornar um Magizoologista, mas não sabia se conseguiria. Não depois do que Leta Lestrange lhe tinha feito. Elevou o rosto para o céu e, enquanto o luar banhava suas lágrimas, prometeu:

– Eu serei um Magizoologista e escreverei um livro sobre criaturas mágicas. Não irei desistir. Viajarei pelo mundo e irei descobrir as mais exóticas criaturas. E provarei a você, Leta, que não sou um idiota.

A lua brilhava no céu escuro e sem estrelas, sua única confidente. Ele não iria abandonar seu sonho e iria provar para todos que animais não eram cruéis porque queriam, mas que era uma forma de se protegerem.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic. Eu adorei escrevê-la! Por favor, comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs: D

-X-

 **Sobre o Jarvey:** (1) Jarvey (Furaozão) é uma criatura que se encontra na Grâ-Bretanha, Irlanda e América do Norte. Assemelha-se a um furão de grande porte, capaz de comunicar com Humanos, embora uma verdadeira conversa com um Jarvey seja impossível. A criatura utiliza pequenas, normalmente rudes, palavras e frases em um fluxo quase constante.  
Jarveys vivem abaixo do solo, e sua dieta consiste em toupeiras, ratazanas, ratos e gnomos. São particularmente bons em caçar gnomos.


End file.
